


Flipping into your heart

by greatwhitesharkatthedisco



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Carol could bench Lucas thank you for coming to my TED Talk, Carol is morosexual, Everett is quaking, F/M, I am going to create an atmosphere that is so self indulgent, I know nothing about parkour besides that time I stayed up all night watching fail comps, Two Pining Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwhitesharkatthedisco/pseuds/greatwhitesharkatthedisco
Summary: Sometimes all it takes to impress your crush is a sick flip.
Relationships: Lucas Kaiser/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Flipping into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Alex! Hope I did your boy justice!

“Hey, let’s do parkour!” Lucas stated one day while hanging out at his house with his buddy and secret crush.  
“Parkour?” Carol queried, an immaculate pink eyebrow raising up at this random assertion. Another reason this crush definitely had to remain a secret at all costs, she was totally and completely out of his league. “In these heels?”   
“We could stop at your dorm, Princess? C’mon, it's really fun. Promise!”   
“No,” She replied immediately, cheeks faintly flushing. He would find out later that this was because she had told her roommate she liked him and knew that Susan would never let her live it down. “I thought we were going to watch a movie?”   
“Quick,” Lucas thought to himself. “Think of something that isn’t directly admitting you only want to do parkour to impress her.”   
“You know, just gotta get rid of some… energy.”   
“Huh?”   
“Yeah, you don’t have to do like, workouts before you watch stuff?” Nailed it.  
“Oh, yeah totally.” Oh, this was perfect.  
“Yeah, so let’s do parkour.”   
“Fair enough, I guess. I wouldn’t wanna fall asleep in your bed again,” Okay, but consider… That is what he wants. “I’ll watch you though.” Fuck. TThe pressure is on, holy shit is he going to fuck this up.  
“You can watch me do a lot of things too, haha.”  
Eternally perfect Carol, seemingly able to sense his internal crisis that he was desperately covering with innuendos, smiled so sweetly at him and lightly touched his arm.  
“No pressure!” As though suddenly aware of her actions, Carol snapped back her hand like she had been burned, cheeks glowing like stop lights. Please put it back, it was actually a lot of pressure.  
“Kay’. If you’re sure… Let’s go to the skatepark. The bars there are perfect.”   
“Alright, seems fair.” She looked a little disappointed for some reason, like she was upset he was interrupting their movie hang out sesh to climb concrete. His heart dropped. He didn’t want to make her upset ever but especially not now. A totally platonic feeling. Completely.   
“We can come right back, no worries! I still totally want to hang out with you.” Carol’s frown eased at this and bumped her shoulder against his.  
“Duh, I’m so much fun. Let’s go do your workout.”   
The walk to the park was brief, five minutes tops, and the two walked in silence. The comfortable silence Lucas often found himself in was part of why he liked Carol so much. With other people he liked, he felt like he had to fill the silence with extended chatter about dumb stuff, like being a furry.   
“So, any questions for future parkour star, Lucas Leland Kaiser?”  
“Sure, might make an interesting story. How did you get into the whole parkour business, Mr. Kaiser?” Carol asked.  
“It’s kind of a funny story. You see, it all started on the day my bestie was introducing me to this new friend they made,” He paused dramatically, eyeing Carol to make sure he has her full attention. To his surprise and embarrassment, he totally does. Feeling his face heat up, Lucas does his best to clear his throat and continue. “So, this kid was super into crossfit. Like, if crossfit was a chick, they would have married her. Which would have been fine except every conversation somehow lead back to CrossFit. One day I decided to mention offhandedly how much better parkour was as exercise than CrossFit, and that shut them up. Which I thought was funny, not in like a ‘haha’ funny way but in a ‘hm’ way. So every time they mentioned CrossFit, I would mention parkour until they eventually got the picture. Then I decided to do parkour for real and ate shit.”   
“Let’s hope you don’t eat shit today then.” Carol’s lips upturned in a smirk seemingly just as they arrived at the skate park and Lucas had the horrifying realization that he was probably going to make a fool of himself in front of the girl he liked.   
“When have I ever steered you wrong, princess?” Lucas replied, thankfully keeping his mounting panic out of his voice.   
“Do you really want me to answer that?”   
“Absolutely not.” His companion barked out a laugh. With that final remark, he leapt on top of a flat platform before mockingly saluting Carol. Saintly, she waved at him. He casted a final smile her way before taking a deep breath to settle his sudden nerves. No turning back.   
Lucas crouched before taking a running start. There was no need to panic now, he had done this a million times before. He began his leaps from platform to platform, making sure to avoid the dips or else he really would eat shit. Around the second lap, he glanced at Carol which proved to be a fatal mistake. She was engrossed in intense conversation with an incredibly tall man with purple hair, who he would recognize as Kam, this did little to ease his misplaced jealousy. He was close to them and a half-baked plan began to take shape. If he did a flip off of this platform he could land on his feet in front of Carol and Kam. This would dissuade Kam and had the added bonus of impressing Carol. It was perfect.   
“Hey!” He called out to them, predictably both of their heads swiveled up to eye him on his perch. Kam was his usual self but Carol raised her eyebrows incredulously. “Check this out!”   
With that as his only warning, Lucas launched himself into a flip. However, he made a grave miscalculation. He did not move close enough to the edge to land near Carol and Kam, rather he began to plummet towards the dip at rapid speed. Just before he hit the ground, he was gripped in strong arms and pulled up. Clutching him as though he were a newlywed bride was Carol.   
“Are you… Are you okay?” She asked, out of breath either from the exertion or the speed she raced to his rescue. Maybe both.   
Lucas swallowed hard. “Yep. Haha, thanks…”   
“Good,” She beamed before realizing their position and practically dropping him. Face burning, she waved goodbye to Kam. “So, about that movie!”


End file.
